Brincadeira
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Mas ele sabia, sempre soube que não era só isso. Sabia desde quando podia dizer que Hyoga tinha um cheiro almiscarado.


_**Brincadeira  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

**30cookies **(http _dois pontos barra barra _community _ponto_ livejournal _ponto_ com _barra _30cookies)  
**Set : **_Verão  
_**Tema : **_#13 – Bagunça  
_**Fandom : **_Saint Seiya – Isaak x Hyoga_

- # - # -

Eles estavam isolados naquela imensidão branca e fria. Camus havia partido para o Santuário não tinha duas horas, e não retornaria em menos de uma semana. Não havia ninguém num raio de dois quilômetros da casa modesta que habitavam.

Já haviam se acostumado às ausências do mestre ao Santuário, mesmo que, agora, elas estivessem cada vez mais espaçadas e duravam muito menos que outrora. Era quando o cavaleiro de _Aquarius_ colocava oficialmente os pés fora da Sibéria que eles, os discípulos, podiam ser mais quem eles realmente eram.

_Quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa, _dizia o velho dito popular.

E era assim que, em menos de duas horas da partida de Camus, Hyoga já deixara as roupas que usara no treino espalhadas pelo chão do quarto que dividia com Isaak, uma panela velha e um copo sujos na pia e gotas do cabelo molhado pelo chão da sala.

Isaak abriu a porta da casa e torceu o nariz. Era parecido com o mestre, afinal, mesmo ainda sendo um adolescente. Seguiu até o quarto, olhando a pilha de roupas e sentindo quase lhe revolver as entranhas. De fato, acostumara-se com a casa impecável e aquilo tudo fería-lhe a visão.

- Hyoga ? - chamou-o, mas não ouviu resposta alguma através da porta do banheiro.

Sentou-se então na cama, juntando as peças de roupa que coletava. Olhava a blusa e a calça e, com um ar divertido, percebia realmente a diferença entre eles dois. Hyoga era um palmo menor e Isaak adorava irritá-lo com isso, vendo-o repetir que a culpa era dele por ser um ano mais velho. Passava os dedos pelo tecido, sentindo a textura e, gradativamente, deixou-se inebriar pelo cheiro que as roupas exalavam.

Aquilo, na verdade, vinha lhe perturbando por algum tempo.

Lembrava-se claramente do fatídico dia meses atrás desde o qual um _grilo falante_ lhe ditava coisas em sua orelha. Uma nevasca, a lareira com tanta lenha quanto era possível. Saiu do banho e encontrou Hyoga sentado na cama, abraçando os joelhos e com o rosto enterrado em suas próprias pernas. A imagem ainda era vívida, e perturbadora. Desde que realmente começara o treinamento, Hyoga não dava mais sinais de sentimentalismos e, no entanto, estava bem ali, diante de seus olhos, exposto.

Aproximara-se dele, circundando seus ombros e tentando consolá-lo. Descobrira depois que era a data de aniversário do naufrágio que o deixara órfão. Enquanto o confortava, a essência almiscarada invadia-lhe as narinas e impregnava em seu corpo. Nunca, até então, Isaak havia prestado atenção no cheiro que o corpo de Hyoga emanava. Desde o dia em questão, porém, ele conseguia sentir aquela fragância à distância - e, aspirando-a, dava-lhe uma sensação de bem estar tão profunda que não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

Aquela mesma fragância estava inebriando-o novamente, vinda das roupas bagunçadas de Hyoga. E ele sabia que isso era perigoso.

- Algum problema com as minhas roupas ? - Hyoga apareceu do banheiro, devidamente vestido, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Nenhum, exceto pelo fato de estarem espalhadas pelo quarto. Onde está a educação que mestre Camus lhe deu ? - falou provocativo, jogando a camisa suja contra o rosto dele.

- Mestre Camus não está aqui. Podemos relaxar um pouco, Isaak. - recolheu as roupas a contra-gosto, dando-lhes o destino correto.

- Não podemos. Ser organizado é um estilo de vida, não uma tarefa que o nosso mestre nos obriga. Ainda tem os pratos na pia, hoje é o seu dia de lavá-los.

- Não seja tão chato. - jogou a toalha molhada em cima da cama - Vou lavá-los depois do jantar, assim faço tudo de uma vez.

- E precisava molhar a casa toda quando voltou do treino ?

- Ah, Isaak ! - bufou - Deixe-me ser relaxado uma vez na vida ! Não sabemos até quando vamos viver mesmo.

Isaak sentiu o peito apertar. Não que ele se iludisse, achando que teria uma vida longa como cavaleiro, se conseguisse - e tudo aparentava que iria - se sagrar um. Mas aquele olhar vago, com um sorriso brincalhão falso nos lábios de seu companheiro o deixavam triste. Hyoga não deveria ter de sofrer daquele jeito, ele deveria ter uma infância normal.

Seus sorrisos sempre deveriam ser verdadeiros.

- Isaak... O que está fazendo ? - Hyoga o olhava um tanto surpreso.

Instintivamente, o mais velho se aproximara perigosamente do outro. Um alarme soava enlouquecido em sua cabeça. _Não devia se envolver, não era certo, não deveria criar tantos laços_. Inútil. Tudo estava feito muito antes dele poder se debater contra.

Boca contra boca, corpo contra corpo, roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Tudo ocorrera tão rápido que nem eles mesmos sabiam o que estavam fazendo. _É só uma brincadeira de adolescentes_, Isaak tentava se iludir, _uma bagunça porque estamos a sós em casa_. Mas ele sabia, sempre soube que não era só isso. Sabia desde quando podia dizer que Hyoga tinha um cheiro almiscarado.

- Sabe, Isaak... - Hyoga falou divertido, se aquecendo contra o corpo dele - Você bagunçou ainda mais o quarto.

E, com uma risada, o mais novo recebeu um travesseiro no meio do rosto.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Escrever com eles dois foi a coisa mais divertida e fofa, muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Quero, definitivamente, fazer isso mais vezes. Uma coisa leve, fofa e divertida de adolescentes._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

17 de dezembro de 2008, 00:13.


End file.
